Violence
by O-Tron Skematic
Summary: A boy who just wants endless combat. A Ninja who wants endless atonement. An athlete who wants endless recognition. A girl who wants power. What is the similarity between each of these goals? They all require and thrive off of one particular thing: Violence.
1. Chapter 1

"View is pretty good from up here."

Vallen F. Booker, a Tiger faunas, was currently peering at the beautiful and marvelous metropolis of Vale. Truly it was breath-taking, though the colors were a bit dull, the vibe did not follow suit. An inviting and vibrant aura emanated from the metropolis, showering new visitors with a positive welcome.

Anyway, back to Vallen. He possesed a rather slim and muscular build, not at all bulky. Black wavy hair reaching down to his back, tied into a ponytail. Vallen's legs adorned baggy black pants. A black sleeveless turtle neck top, black and grey fingerless gloves reaching up to his elbows, and red shoes adorned his feet. He had red eyes. Strapped to his back in a diagonal position, was a huge Great-sword. Said sword was made out of pure diamond except for the hilt.

Currently, Vallen had come to Vale in order to enroll at Beacon. While given the choice of being accompanied with someone else in his "family." He responded with a particular finger and a shout of vivid profanity. Honestly, Vallen just wanted to fight.

Vallen watched the holographic screen in interest as a news report pertaining to a criminal by the name of Roman Torchwick flashed on, giving a n image of said criminals mug shots. Soon, changing to a report about the White Fang. Vallen winced when seeing the protests and hearing how the organization has escalted from peaceful protests to malicious disruptions of peace. 'I guess that's what happens when you push an organization of discriminated people too far.' Rebel thought sighing at the madness his own fellow faunas had turned towards.

Vallen himself had never been associated with the White Fang. Never truly liked to protest in any way. Plus he knew how the White Fang operated, he refused o be tied down by rules and all that crap.

Soon, the holographic screen morphed into the image of a woman with blonde hair.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon," she began.

'Who the hell is that?'

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," she continued, "you are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to achieve this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." She said, providing a few instructions on what to do when they disembarked before disipitated, revealing the view of Beacon from the air behind her.

Vallen frowned deeply. "Oof!" The sound of someone's body slamming into the ground caught Vallen's attention. "Oi! Watch your tail!" A voice with a very prominent accent exclaimed at him. Vallen sighed and looked towards the fallen victom. The boy wore a gray one piece jumpsuit, with dark red puffy cuffs on the sleeves, an legs. On his feet was dark blue sandals. The boy possessed a very lean and muscular build similar to Vallen's. His brown hair messy and disheveled, and grey eyes.

Sighing deeply, Vallen helped the boy up. "Sorry." He muttered. The boy stared at Vallen causing him to scratch the back of his head a bit uncomfortably. "What the hell are you looking at me ike that for?" Vallen "Hmm. Nothing." The boy dusted himself off. Smiling brightly, he outstretched his hand. "Hello, it is pleasure to meet you. I am Odayaka Tetsumaru." Vallen, a bit freaked out by the boy's sudden introduction. Reluctantly shaking the optimistic boy's hand.

"V-Vallen Booker. N-nice to . . . trip you?"

Tetsumaru chuckled. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Shut up! I'm not nervous!"

"Sure."

The two started arguing until it suddenly converted into a conversation about weapons. The ship soon disembarked and the two exited and continued their conversation. Vallen unsheathed his sword and held it steadily in both hands seemingly effortlessly which was quite a feat considering the sheer size of the weapon.

"I call it Mellargost." Vallen stated with a cocky smirk. "Crafted it my self. Made of pure diamond to." Sparkles litterally appeared in Tetsumaru's eyes as he stared in pure wonder at the weapon. Soon enough a thought came to him. "So. . . it is just a regular sword?" At this point, the both of them had already left the aircraft and were now on their way towards the amphitheater of Beacon for the Ceremony.

"Yeah, I don't care for all that high technological morphing bullcrap," Vallen spat to no one. Tetsumaru detected the hidden malice and blinked in confusion. "Just gimme a gun or a sword, preferably the latter, and an opponent to use it on. I'll be satisfied. I don't need a portable transformer to fight." Vallen grew increasingly irritated with each word.

"And you?" Tetsumaru flinched when Vallen turned to him. "Do you weild a weapon of any kind?" Tetsumaru nodded and stopped walking. Vallen followed suit and watched Tetsumaru and flicked both his wrists. Two kunai knives about the length of a someone's forearm zoomed out of his puffy wide cuffs. One had a brown handle, while the other one had a light blue handle. Tetsumaru held the one with the brown handle up higher for Vallen to see.

"I named them also. This one . . . " He held up th brown handled one.,"is Ishidou. And I nameed the blue one, Aisumei." Tetsumaru smiled a bit sheepishly. "Err, I hope this does not bother you at all but these are one of those. . . highly technological morphing bullcraps." Vallen snorted a little at the way Tetsumaru labelled it. Tetsumaru spun the kunai rapidly around his index finger. Soon, in mid-spin, the kunai morphed into a pistol.

"Oh, neat." Vallen responded. Tetsumaru sighed in relief. Silence reigned for a bit. Until they both witnessed a giant explosion in the middle of the campus. "Whoa, someone explode?" Vallen asked, not worried in the least whether or not his statement was correct . . . or if that someone and the surrounding people may have been injured. "What is wrong with you?" Tetsumaru sweatdropped at Vallen's question. Vallen simply stared confused as to why the brunette questioned his sanity. Again they walked in a somewhat comfortable silence edging their way towards Beacon in order to attend the Welcoming Ceremony.

"Yo, Tetsu."

Tetsumaru raised his brow in a confused manner. He had met this boy not just one hour ago and already he recieved a nickname from him. As if they had known each other for years. "Yes Vallen-san?"

"The hell did you just call me?" Vallen whirled around on Tetsumaru. Frightened, Tetsumaru backed away a little, staring at the daunting face of Vallen. "I-I-I wasn't c-calling you a-anything. I-I mea- I-It's a- I mean," Tetsumaru stuttered. He was interrupted by Vallen's boisterous and obnoxious laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! I know exactly what it means. . . I just felt like screwing with ya."

Tetsumaru's right eye twitched and he threateningly, and subconciously, grasped his kunai. Vallen's laugh grew increasingly slower and he started panting as a demonic aura covered Tetsumaru.

"Okay . . . Not a joke person, huh?"

Tetsumaru placed one of the kunais in his mouth, having it face the right direction. Vallen chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh-Uh."

**Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction. I will add my OC's profile to my Profile if you're interested. I would love to hear some feedback on my very first story and if you could tell me when I make any mistakes story-wise, if I portray canon characters in an erroneous way, or if my story just isn't interesting at all. Though right now, I kind of expect it to be boring. By the way, while not exactly RubyxOC, one of my OC's in the future is going to end up infatuated with her. I won't say who, but keep in mind these aren't the only OC's.**

**Vallen, I actually based him off of Ragna from Blazblue. Tetsumaru I just came up with out of no where. Mellargost was inspired from Achievement Hunter. . . specifically Michael, A.K.A Mogar. As for Ishidou and Aisumei, Ishidou is a mixture between the two Japanese words Ishi and Hado, which both mean "stone" and "hard" respectively. Aisumei is a mixture between the Japanese words "Aisu" and "Tsumetai," which both mean "Ice" and "Cold" respectively. They aren't actual Japanese words, as I literally did just mix the two words together, and I used google translate. . . so. . . yeah.**

**Maybe I shouldn't say all that since I don't know if people want me to continue this. Since I'm off to a shitty start honestly maybe I should upload two more chapters so you'll actually get a feel for the story. But for right now, please review (It boosts mah self-esteem. . . stuff I needs) and give some thoughts, or ideas, and advice is also accepted. Thank you for reading my story.**

**P.S. The sword, Mellargost is the same sword as the one in the story's image. Just imagine it in pure diamond.**


	2. Chapter 2

You think this is the place?" Vallen asked. Two bright red bumps protruding from his head, throbbing. Tetsumaru, who had just gotten done with batting his new friend over the head with the back of his kunai, shrugged in a rather uncaring manner.

Vallen sighed before something brushed across his shoulder. Turning to it, someone in a very baggy dark blue hoodie brushed past him. Vallen grit his teeth, but before he could even begin to yell at this person.

They were gone.

"What is the matter?" Vallen faced Tetsumaru, who apparently didn't notice anything of the previous scene, and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Nothin'" Vallen responded and the two continued towards the Amphitheater.

-..-..-

Halfway, Vallen blinked and observed his surroundings in the spacious auditorium-esque room. So many people. Some human. Some faunas. All of them strange. Vallen put on a pensive expression. All of them were people. Yet he, already saw some faunas being pushed around. Bullies jeering at them for the appendages they possessed that apparently did not signify their place in humanity.

'Only thing seperating each of us. . . is Identity.' He inwardly spat at the offenders. But of course, him being him, he managed to discover himself trudging threateaninly towards the bullies, who were currently harrassing a specific Ram faunas. Forcefully tugging on the poor girl's horns, which protruded from the girl's hair, curling in a typical Ram horn type fashion.

"Hey!" The three idiots turned to him in an indignant manner. Each of them were litterally yards from the ground, no one would dare cross them. Except this shrimpy raven. "Quit messin' with the poor girl. Ya tryin' ta scare her on her first day here? Geez." Vallen growled in an overall commanding manner. Obviously not willing to fight just yet. "Tch," The red-haired one scoffed, "And if we don't?"

"I'll make ya."

"Heh. Guess you freaks have to stick together, huh?"

Vallen immediatly lunged forward and tore the boy's arms clean from his body. Roaring as the boy's screams tore through the air.

. . .

At least that's what Tetsumaru expected to happen. Two hours. That's how long Tetsumaru had known Vallen and it took him far less time to figure out that it certainly didn't take a genius to discover the fact that Vallen had a hair-trigger temper. But to the brunette's surprise, Vallen simply emitted a dark chuckle. "Freak? Is that the best you can do?" Vallen walked up to the red-headed bully, who was slowly starting to feel uneasy. Vallen's hair shrouded his eyes in darkness.

"I've been called far worse things. Monster." Vallen ended up in front of the red-headed bully. "Beast?" The red-headed bully yelped as Vallen quickly reached ou and slammed him into a wall. One of his eyes lighting up in a creepy red color, peeking through his hair.

"Demon."

Tetsumaru, who was actually helping the young girl to her feet, flinched when he caught a glimpse at Vallen's orbs. But soon, Vallen regained control of his body. And he turned around, using his tail to trip the bully, causing the red-head to slam headfirst into the wall. Effectively knocking him out.

Tetsumaru and the girl caught up to the already gone Vallen. "H-hey." The girl squeaked out, Vallen turned to her with an impatient expression. "Uh, t-thanks for helping." Vallen snorted. "I didn't help you. I saved you." He then turned and walked back into the crowd.

"Er, d-do not mind him. He could just be a bit irritated by his recent encounter."

The girl nodded. The girl in question was a rather petite-looking girl. Wearing a mesh t-shirt underneath a metal breastplate, and an armor skirt, purple leggings underneath. said skirt. She wore a pair of earrings, violet-colored pearls about the size of a water bottle cap. Her hair was a very light green with the bangs framing her face and her amber eyes fading into white.

"It makes sense. My first day and already I'm causing trouble." She sighed and drooped her head. Tetsumaru smiled sympathetically, inwardly cursing Vallen for leaving him with a sad girl.

He had never been good with the female species.

"I am Tetsumaru. Odayaka Tetsumaru."

"I'm Mary Aries."

However, feedback interupted their conversation. Professor Ozpin had appeared onto the stage in order to give out his welcoming speech.

"I'll keep this brief. . . You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction."

"Hmm." An unknown voice hummed apparently contemplating what the man had said.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He stepped away from the mic, as Professor Goodwitch stepped up to provide them with information about where to go and what to do for the night.

Most of the students huffed indignantly at his speech seeming to find Ozpin's words of wisdom to be unnecessary.

Mary actually took his words into consideration. Tetsumaru however hung his head in what could only be percieved as shame. Ozpin was right. Tetsumaru did think he could erase the paint from the canvas. But in the end. . .

He had painted his picture. No knowledge, skill, technique, or power that he could acquire could truly wash away his sins like paint. It was permanent. And it will never, ever go away.

"I guess we should be leaving now." Mary broke through the boy's thoughts and waved at him as she shuffled away with the rest of the occupants in the Amphitheater. Until he soon realized something.

"Hey, where's Vallen?"

-..-..-

Whack!

"GAH! The hell was that for?" Vallen yelled. Tetsumaru frowned after clocking the raven over his head. "That was for abandoning me and leaving me with Mary."

"Who the hell is Mary?"

"Hell must be your favorite word, you have barely made a sentence where that word has not been included."

"Yes, yes it is. Now who the hell is Mary?" Vallen, feeling impaient, suddenly snapped at Tetsumaru. "Mary is the Ram faunas that you hel-, oh sorry, saved." Tetsumaru sarcastically corrected himself. Vallen grit his teeth, sensing the hostility. "What are you getting all angry for anyway?"

"Becuase your little comment left me with a depressed girl."

Vallen rolled his eyes and sat down on the carpet. His shirt of, revealing his lean figure and strong muscles. And a pair of basketball shorts. Tetsumaru wore a sleeveless white t-shirt, and also wore a pair of loose-fitting shorts.

"Whatever. Red-head's a snitch. Told one of the teachers I threatened him and attempted to kill him."

"Uh, he is not exactly wro-"

"Shut the hell up."

"Okay."

Tetsumaru sighed and retrieved a book he had been reading. It was called Depth of a Blade. A fascinating read honestly. From what Tetsumaru could gather it was a biography of sorts. It had biography reminiscent attributes while it was presented in a story-like manner in which the book told about the life a swordsmen who's previous occupation revolved around hunting pirates. But then a became a pirate himself. Joining a pirate who honestly, in Tetsumaru's opinion, was quite hard to rank.

While at first glance he seemed to be a very poor excuse for a captain, you had to be part of the crew to witness his captain-like qualities.

In fact, the main character of the book, the swordsmen, reminded him a little of Vallen from what he knew of said boy.

"Tetsu."

Said boy turned his attention to Vallen, who possessed a ratherr pensive expression.

"Yes."

"What do you think of the White Fang?"

Tetsumaru treaded a bit lightly and carefully when it came to this specific question. This was an organization of discriminated individuals who honestly started out peaceful before quickly noticing how they were not recieving what they were demanding. Quickly growing from a no-name peaceful group of protesters to an organization of negative and violent intentions.

Vallen, and subsequently Mary, was apart of this. Not the organization but the species, the cornerstones of the organization. Simply by living and breathing they were automatically associated with them.

"I feel that their cause, equality among species, is definitely a cause worth fighting for. But it isn't worth anything if you are more willing to get that respect through fear rather than patience. It's been known since day one that we humans are unsettled and intimidated by anything we can't understand or prove."

"Because it represents inferioriy. Which is something humans have been trying to overcome since day one." Vallen finished. "But in the end there truly is only one thing that can really save this world."

Tetsumaru turned to him fully.

"Violence."

One word. One word and Tetsumaru couldn't have been more impressed. This person in front of him did not approve of the White Fang, or humanity and their choices.

He was blank canvas. Something before had attracted Tetsumaru to Vallen and right now, that attraction only grew. Admirement started to grow from his attraction. 'Maybe. . . it won't happen. . . if this person is by my side.'

"Oh yeah, and by the way. I know what book you're readin'. The captain doesn't actually die y'kno-"

Whack!

"GAH!"

Or maybe Vallen's idiocy was so impressive, it just attracted people.

**It should be fairly easy to tell who I based Tetsumaru's book on. By the way hell is in fact Vallen's favorite word. Next chapter I will start on the initiation. And introduce the last character of the main cast. Also I may introduce Tetsumaru and maybe Mary's semblance in the next chapter, I'm not too sure.**

**No, Vallen is not part o the White Fang and never has been.**

**Review please. And stay tuned I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Monster, you shouldn't even be allowed to live."

"This beast and unworthy of shelter."

"MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"

People grabbed items and threw them. Most items pelting a small child. . . with tiger tail. 'Why?' The question plagued his mind. He cradled his head in pain as a hard rock smashed into it. Blood spilled down his face. 'Why?'

The boy peered into the eyes of a girl. A girl he had come to trust. She would surely help him right? His answer came in the manifestation of one word when she looked at him and said one word.  
>"Demon!"<p>

Picking up a nearby giant rock she lifted it up in order to bludgeon him. "Goodbye, Demon!" The words soon morphed into echos. "Goodbye, Demon." The words were changed to a chant. "Godbye, Demon. Goodbye, Demon. Goodbye Demon."

"AAH!"  
>Vallen awoke with a jolt. Sweat dripping from his forehead, spilling down his face. "Like. . . the blood." He panted. "Are you alright?" Tetsumaru's soft voice was caught by Vallen's enhanced hearing. "Y-yeah, I'm good." Tetsumaru looked on more skeptical than before but let it be. "Well hurry and get dressed. We are supposed to go to the lockers and retrieve our weapons."<p>

Vallen frowned. The way Tetsumaru spoke. . . it was as if he was part of an army or something. Vallen and Tetsumaru headed to the locker rooms. "What's your locker number anyway?" Vallen suddenly asked Tetsumaru tilting his head a little, his hands behind his back walking in a relaxed manner as opposed to Tetsumaru's stiff and well-guarded motion.

"Why should I tell you?"

". . . I forgot mine."

Tetsumaru halted and after few more steps so did Vallen. "They hnded us a sheet of paper."

"Yeah. I lost it."

"How could you lose a sheet a paper?!"

"Don't yell at me! I don't know!"

"And how is knowing where my locker is going to assist you in any way?"

". . . I. . . " He was silent. "Do you plan things out?" Tetsumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever. I need to find Mellargost and quick." Vallen turned, assumed his previous stance and walked off towards the locker room. Tetsumaru simply couldn't fend off the feeling of dread and worry towards Vallen that seemed loom over him.

'Vallen, I hope you make it.'

-..-..-

Mary silently walked into the locker room, hoping nt to sprout too much attention. But noticed no one else except the boy who had helped her, and Tetsumaru. She sighed in relief, and continued hunting for her locker.

"652. . . 652. . . 652. . . Oh, h-" Mary felt something brush against her shoulder. Turning she noticed someone in a baggy, dark blue hoodie opening and entering the locker right next to hers. Mary dismissed the fact and opened her own locker. But something about this figure next to her had drawn her to said figure.

All the figure had on was the dark blue hoodie that hung ridiculously loosely over the person's body, a pair of white shorts that ended right under the person's knee caps. The figure wore grey boots reaching up to the person's knees.

Mary couldn't even see the person's face. The figure's entire body was encased in clothing. The figure pulled out something really strange.

A hilt.

Just the hilt. The top of the hilt, where the sword is normally situated, was empty. 'Can they. . . fight with that.' Mary thought. The figure left afterwards probably toward the location of the initiation. Mary shrugged and retrieved her dark purple double bladed battle axe. And decided to head towards the Emerald Forest.

Tetsumaru watched a bit amused as Vallen walked around the spacious locker room, using his enhanced sense of smell in order to locate his own locker.

Vallen took a large whiff from the other side of the room. His eyes widened, he growled and sighed. Tetsumaru saw Vallen stomping over towards him and stopped in front of a locker two lockers down from Tetsumaru's.

". . . "

"What? That is yours is it not?"

". . . I forgot the combination."

Tetsumaru face-faulted as Vallen suspiciously observed his surroundings. Vallen cracked his knuckles after another quick check. They were a bit behind on schedule. The initiation started at eight. It was currently a quarter after seven. No one was there. No one was about to see what was about to happen.

Tetsumaru flinched violently when a loud bang resonated through the large room. It came from the left of him. . . Vallen was also on the left of him.

Tetsumaru watched in awe as Vallen peeled off the locker door and flung it away like a fly. Reaching inside and retrieving his diamond crafted sword. The raven smiled upon seeing his reflection in the massive sword that if propped up correctly was about the same height as himself. He sheathed it and strapped it to his back at a slanted angle as to make easier to sheath and unsheath quickly.

Tetsumaru hid Ishidou and Aisumei in his sleeves. In order to hide the mini-swords from plain view and create an air of insecurity around him.

"Well, let's be off." Vallen smirked savagely. Tetsumaru nodded with a determined expression.

-..-..-

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin started, "Today your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Professor Goodwitch continued. "Now. I'm sure you have been informed on the assignments of teams. Well, to put an end to your confusion, you will be assigned teammates. Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the next four years of your enrollment at Beacon. So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone you are compatible with," Tetsumaru smiled and glanced at Vallen, who was attempting to stay awake through the speech. "With that said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

'Hmm, Vallen may not be my partner after all.' Tetsumaru thought, melancholy surrounding his tone.

"After you've partnered up, make your way towards the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. . . or you will die." He said that last part casually, like he wa use to predictiong other's death. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," the blonde kid, Jaune, spoke up.

"Good," Ozpin said, pretty much igoring him. "Now, take your positions."

Vallen stood up straight and cracked his knuckles, loosened his joints, and stretched seemingly unworried with the fact that he would be spontaneously shot into the air like a bullet. Soon, it was almost Tetsumaru's turn. "Tetsu."

"Hmm?"

Vallen held out a fist towards Tetsumaru. "Let's promise each other that we'll both become hunters. . . together."

Tetsumaru stared at the fist, and pondered quickly. Knowing their time right now was limited. He had known Vallen for two days. But they grew attached. Funny, the one thing people discriminated him for. . . his tail. That's pretty much what brought the two together.

Tetsumaru slowly lifted his own fist. He was about to fist bump Vallen. Their fists were mere centimeters apart.

. . .

Before they touched, Tetsumaru was flung into the air. Vallen stared at the resetted panel that used to have a shy Tetsuamru situated on it.

"Ah fu-"

He soon followed suit.

**By the way, I'm going to refer to the mystery person as Figure until I reveal them during the initiation. I can't think of much else to write here. But anyway, review please and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

(VALLEN)

"HOW THE HELL DO I LAND?!"

Vallen flailed his arms around. Attempting to fly apparenly. "GOD. DAMN. IT!"

He didn't exactly expect to be slung into the air, at least not so high in anyway. He epected to be shot straight forward like a bullet. Not straight into the air. . . where the impact would hurt far worse than if he was just shot towards the grround rather than straight up in which he would simply plummet.

Soon Vallen found himself slowing up. While for most that would surely be a good thing, for Vallen at the moment and many others if they were also in the same position. . .

It meant gravity was taking over.

"AHH!" Vallen yelled as he plummeted towards the green trees downward from him. Then again, he could survive the fall. He knew it wasn't enough to kill him, but that didn't mean the impact would not render him unconcious, and incapacitated. Leaving him open as a target to the native Grimm. Of course by the time he thought about how vulnerable he'd become upon contact with the forest floor.

He had become one with it.

(FIGURE)

The blue-hoodied figure shot through the air like a missle. The figure took it's hilt and pointed it downward. The figure waited as gravity started to take it's course. And as it plummeted downward at a rapid speed. The moment the figure's hilt was a single centimeter from the ground, the figure grunted and an explosion occured creating a sizeable crater in the ground. The figure was blown only a few feet into the air but was still able to fall back down safely without falling.

The figure stood in the middle of the crater. Soon the sound of something crashing into the he attention as the ground vibrated a little.

The figure noticed how close it was to the meteor reminiscent crater and decided to investigate it. When she passed by a few trees. The first thing she saw was a boy dusting himself off and suddenly looking at it. Right through it's hood.

. . .

Making eye contact with. . . her.

(MARY)

Mary furrowed her eyebrows when soaring through the green forest. She equipped her axe and pointed it towards the trees. Morphing and reconstructing it, it transformed into a purple bazooka. Mary aimed at the ground and shot a single projectile and it almost instantly slowed her fall enough for her to morph it back into an axe and using the massive weight of said axe, she was able to smash it into one of the biggest trees and hang from it. Soon she letgo and dropped to the ground.

"Hmm," Mary hummed as she looked back at her weapon embedded in the tree. She wondered how exactly she'd get it down.

"I'd hate to do this, Mr. Tree but I can't truly come up with anything else."

(TETSUMARU)

Tetsumaru flew through the trees. He. . . was already in the trees. He had already landed somehow. Right now he chargedthrough the trees, hopping from branch to branch. 'I have to find Vallen. Have to Vallen. Have to-'

The tree that he was currently standing on suddenly moved and fell over. "DAAH!" Tetsumaru yelped as his current platform started vanishing from under his feet. Tetsumaru landed ungracefully on his head. To add insult to injury, a tree branch landed cleanly on his back, causing him to groan pitfully into the grass underneath him.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up there!" A familiar voice apologized in concern. He felt someone remove the tree branch. Tetsumaru looked up and made ey contact with one Mary Aries. 'Well, I can not say this is a bad match-up.'

"Are you okay?"

"I have survived far worse things."

Tetsumaru peeled himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Mary smiled a bit sheepishly. "We're partners now, huh?" Tetsumaru smiled back. "Yes, yes we are."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the hell are you?" Vallen grunted at the figure. The figure stared wordlessly at him. It's wood brown eyes staring blankly at him. "You gonna. . . talk?" Again with the stare. "You a mute or somethin'" Once again silence. Vallen growled at the person. Before something in his head clicked.

"Wait. . . aren't you. . . yeah, you're the guy who bumped into me that one time!" Vallen exclaimed slamming his fist into his palm. "So we're partners, eh?"

"Yes."

"Oh! I, er, wasn't expecting you to say anything."

"Why?"

". . . 'Cause you haven't said jack shit 'till now!"

"That is a valid point. . . I guess."

Vallen sighed. And started walking out of the crater. "But," he started, "At least answer my first question." Vallen soon stepped right in front of the figure. "Who the hell are you?"

The figure sighed and removed it's hood. A young girl about Vallen's age appeared.

"My name is Ini-so Clancy."

Staring into her eyes, Vallen had become somewhat entranced. With her black bangs framing her face, her hair actually possessing purple highlights. Vallen was broken from his trance when Ini-so suddenly whirled around and entered the forest yet again. "H-hey, wait up would ya?!"

-..-..-

"I wonder if we'll have a run in with any grimm," Mary thought aloud. Tetsumaru had a pensive expression. "I certainly hope not." Mary frowned a bit at the response. "Do you think we'll fight any other students?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Do you think we'll die?"

"I certainly hope not."

"What's two plus two?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Alright," Mary halted in her steps and whirled on Tetsumaru and poked a finger at his chest gaining a shocked reaction. Staring into Mary's rather adorable stern expression. "Either you're retarded or just don't like to talk. If so just tell me."

"Er, tell you. . . which one." Tetsumaru joked, sheepishly. Mary stared, unamused. Tetsumaru sighed defeated. "S-Sumimasen," Tetsumaru mumbled. Mary furrowed her brows, "What did you call me?" She threatened by cracking her knuckles. Tetsumaru failed to realize the resemblance to another specific incident he witnessed and flinched at her tone and gestures. "W-well, er, I mean. . . it means. . . I-" He was interupted by a somehow boisterous giggle.

"I know what it means silly, just messing with you."

Tetsumaru sighed dejectedly and massasged the back of his neck, embarrassed. Once again someone managed to use his own language against him. "Why must everyone do that?"

"Do what?"

"Uh. . . n-nevermind. . . I apologize for ignoring you, it is just there is actually someone else I was actually sort of hoping to, er. . . make eye contact with." Mary clutched her chin, with her index and pinky fingers. Thinking. She wondered who else exactly Tetsumaru would want to be around. . .

"Oh, that guy with the huge-"

Suddenly, a Beowolf leaped out of the forest between them and swiped at Tetsumaru. Said boy evaded, while Mary equipped her axe. The Beowolf snarled at Tetsumaru before turning and wailing on Mary. Mary blocked and countered with a swipe of her axe, slashing the Beowolf's arm open. "Beowolves hardly travel on their lonesome, let alone attack alone. . . That means. . . " As if confirming her line of thought, a wounded and scratched up Beowolf flew out of the forest and landed at the feet of the current one she was fighting. Tetsumaru leapt out of the forest with two others on his tail. "Well, there's the pack."

Tetsumaru unsheathed his larger than normal kunai and thrusted one forward, stabbing one of the beowolves. While Ishidou was inside of the Grimm creature, Tetsumaru morphed it into a pistol and shot it. Mary, who was currently using her axe and brute strength in order to hold back the beowolf, watched as the creature's guts flew out of the beast throughit's own mouth. The scene sickened her and caused her to go a bit nauseous, but she fought down those feelings, labelling them as weaknesses.

Slicing the entire torso with the sharpest edge of her axe, she spin-kicked the still-standing, yet unmoving corpse of the Beowolf. She pushed as much energy into her right foot as possible and pushed herself forward a tremondous speed, Mary spun around vertically, outstretching her axe. The Beowolves moaned and whimpered as she sliced right through them. Tetsumaru slid swiftly through one of the Beowolf's legs and he straight kicked it into the axe tornado that was Mary. Tetsumaru repeated this action with several other Beowolves before stabbing one, that apparently caught on to the trick, in the middle of it's head with Aisumei. Morphing Aisumei into a pistol, Tetsumaru shot a single bullet that traversed straight through the crature and exited throught the creature's pelvic aea, embedding the bullet into the ground.

The creature snarled in pain before falling over dead.

"Well. . . That's that." Mary stated. Tetsumaru looked at her with a bit of mirth. "Is that all you can conjure up after this encounter?"

"Oh, so now you decide to be all Mr. talkative."

-..-..-  
>"Honestly, aren't there any Grimm here?" Vallen growled irritably. Iniso not paying him any mind, simply staring forward with a half-lidded stoic expression. Vallen subconciously clutched Mellargost. He was itching to kill something. As morbid as it sounded. He ended up getting someone who is a semi-mute as he cleverly titled her. Obviously, he was quite bored. Glancing at Iniso, he sighed exasperatedl.<p>

"I'm guessing you're one of those frozen types," Earning a cold yet confused glance he continued. "Y'know, the type that have to be 'thawed'" Oddly, the girl snorted. "I'm the complete opposite of a frozen type." Vallen blinked at her answer. What? The hell did that mean? How could she possibly be any opposite of any other painfully stoic person. He knew those types of people from experience. But honestly, he couldn't but be gratful to them.

One type in particular made him to be the type of fighter he was today. . . something he was sure he was about to display in a few seconds.

"Hey Iniso? You hear that?" Iniso immediatly stood on guard. She learned at an early age that faunas possessed far more enhanced and heigthened senses. Hearing, Smelling, and Sight being the more pivotal. So she if Vallen had sensed a threat and/or a prey.

Then he more than likely sensed a Grimm.

Not long after did three Ursai charge out of the forest. Pouncing on them, landing in the exact spot they were on. Of course, knowing they were there and coming here, Vallen and Ini-so managed to leap right out of the beasts general direction. This, of course, managed to excite Vallen as he smirked savagely and unsheathed his sword. Though Curiousity seemed to overcome his competitiveness for a second as he peered over to Ini-so in order to find out her weapon. Ini-so unsheathed her hilt and held it out threateningly.

Vallen stared with wide, blank white eyes at the hilt,which seemed to be missing a piece. "W-W-W-" Vallen stuttered a bit, as Ini-so stared a bit irritated.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"My weapon, now stop screeming."

"How the shit do you fight with a freakin' hilt?!"

"Shut up and help. You'll find out."

Vallen stared a bit unsure but prepared to cooperate nonetheless. One of the ursa growled and pounced on him. Not long after did it get halfway bisected by Mellargost. The creature growled and pain and seemed to glare at Vallen. Vallen hoever smirked mockingly. "You saw me with this big ass sword and decided 'Hey, I'm not gonna get cut at all'? Whatin the hell did you expect to happen?" He immediatly cut the rest of it's body after seeing it attempting to get up. Ini-so watched the display rather surprised and impressed. This person litterally just killed an Ursa in a minute with little to no effort.

'He definitely will not be a hindrance.'

As she thought this, an Ursa managed to sneak behind her and tried to swipe at it mere minutes before it even moved, Ini-so ducked and rolled around towards it's side. Vallen watched in pure amazement as a flames emitted from the part of her hilt in which a sword was supposed to be situated. Instead the flames, which were apitch-black color, shaped itself into a single-edged blade. She smiled as she slashed the upper torso of the creature. Growling the creature waved it's arms around in a "I'm burning" type manner and soon it's entire soon became engulfed in flames.

'I think I know what she meant by complete opposite of ice,' Vallen inwardly winced at the somewhat disturbing display. Methodically, the third Ursa softly and slowly tip-toed away. Or as much as a 300-pound bear could tip-toe. Apparently, it was frightened of the two individuals. Vallen however noticed the beast attempting to abscond from them. Vallen leaped into the air and slammed both of the balls of his feet into theskull mask of the creature. Earning himself a roar of pain. Ini-so took her flame blade and leaped into the air, hoverring over the Ursa's hunched body, the head being weighed down by a certain tiger faunas. Ini-so pushed some weight downwards and pointed the tip of her flame blade downwards. The Ursa whimpered in agony as it couldn't even roar in pain because of Vallen's feet keeping it shut as the blade pierced right through the Ursa's back and stabbed into the ground. Ini-so didn't even flinch as the minute the blade entered the ground, a balck explosion enveloped the field.

Vallen yelled as he was shot back by the sizeable blast into the forest. Ini-so sighed as the explosion apparently signified the end of her flame blade. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"An explosion. Now stop yelling."

Vallen growled and dusted himself off. He winced at the nasty-looking burn mark on his right arm. "Damn, that's gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow."

"What do you mean? You're aura will surely rejuvenate you."

"My what?"

Automatically halting at the question, Ini-so turned around slowly with a very faint fearful look in her eye. "Your. . . Aura." Vallen blinked and stared blankly for a few seconds.

". . . What the hell is aura?"

Yeah, that's right, Vallen pulled a Jaune.

And yes, by the way, that was my poor attempt at an innuendo with Mary before the Grimm attacked. couldn't think of anything else to say.

I thought now would be a good time to tell you, no the flame blade thing is not Ini-so's semblance. She'll explain it in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

What. Is. Aura?" Ini-so repeated through grit teeth. All of the students and for some reason she had to be pitted with the most clueless one, next to that idiotic blonde, John or whatever his name was. "How can you not know what aura is?" Valleen shrugged. "I don't know, but you said something about it healing me. So mind sparing a few seconds to tell me a bit about it?"

"Yes I do mind?" Ini-so snarled. Vallen growled. "Fine then, don't tell me. I'll jut end up becoming a hindrance to you." Ini-so sighed and turned to him fully. "Look, I don't feel like explaining everything to you. So I'll just activate your aura."

"To put it simply, Aura is the manifestation on one's soul and is manipulated in dozens of creative and devastating, if used correctly, ways. Unlocking a wide range of powers and abilities."

Vallen listened in complete interest. His "family" soon came to mind. 'Those assholes didn't tell me shit about this.' To think such power existed, and was irritated at how casually Ini-so described this mystery power. As if this was common knowledge, he didn't have that knowledge. What else did he not know about the world?

"I apologize, but you'll have to learn your semblance through battle. Or on your own." Ini-so sighed. "Now take off your shirt."

"What?" Vallen asked flatly.

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt. I'm not exactly a pro when it comes to activating one's dormant aura. Because of this. . . it may be just a bit painful." Vallen winced a little. Something told him that his definition of a little painful surely differed from her definition a little painful. But Vallen thought on it, he could fight through this pain, which was not thoroughly explained to him and recieve an unimaginable power, or he could just remain a fantastically stronger thn normal human.

His natural sense of curiousity seemed to overcome his common sense, as he peeled off his turtleneck. His back bare, wincing a bit as the air hit his back. He hadn't even noticed the cold, it was a bit more chilly than he thought. But Ini-so's warm palms touching his back made him flinch slightly. "Like I said before, I'm not particularly good at this, so don't flinch or move. Just grit your teeth, shut your eyes, and think happy thoughts." Ini-so snarled a little when Vallen's tail brushed across her face.

Vallen smirked. 'Heh. Think happy thoughts? Yeah, I'll think about all two of 'en.' He soon yelped and glared at Ini-so when he felt his tail get pulled. Reluctantly, he wrapped his tail around his waist, like a belt.

Ini-so focused aura into her palms. And pushed the intangible substance into Vallen. As soon as she did that, a huge influx of aura emitted from his body violently. "GRAGH!" The raven-haired boy screamed in pain, it was like a huge monster forcing itself from his body.

-..-..-

"Hmm, interesting." Ozpin mumbled, watching the display of aura from the moniter. "Professor Ozpin," Glynda started, "That is not normal. No one should have such an exorbitant amount of aura held dormant. He's sixteen, given two more years the aura would have forced itself out." The faint sign of a wince appeared on Ozpin's face.

"Someone might have sealed it off. If his aura can do that now, the interim from infancy and now should have been pure drudgery from having to carry such a large burden. But if said aura was sealed off then it would not be so much a burden as the aura would seemingly be compressed. It wouldn't be such a burden." Ozpin smiled, retaining his usual mellow tone. "It seems as if Ms. Clancy has broken that seal. I am rather interested in seeing what will transpire after Vallen recieves his new abiities."

"I'm sorry," Glynda aplogized, an unsure expression on her face. "But I'm not to sure about Mr. Booker. He is a rather immature and vulgar individual, I believe he may use these powers in. . . very . . . unecessary ways."

"We'll just let fate be the judge of everything."

-..-..-

"Hmm, so are these the ruins?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Why y-"

"Just joking."

Tetsumaru smiled sheepishly as Mary's fist was already cocked back. It was these friendly little banters that made him wonder how exactly Mary becme bullied that one time. Was she unwilling to fight, or was she simply trying avoid conflict?

Or was she daunted by the red-headed coward?

Either way, Tetsumaru saw a young, brash, somewhat innocent girl. Who could hold her own excellently in a battle. She could cooperate and fight on par with even the deadliest of Grimm. Though, he would have enjoyed having Vallen as a partner, seeing as how the two grew just a bit closer that night, Mary definitely was not a load. In fact, she was load-off.

"Our mission is to apparently retrieve one of the relics from these ruins." Upon closer inspection, Tetsumaru noticed the various chess pieces. "Wheather or not there is a specific one is at the moment unknown." Tetsumaru flatly stated. Mary simply tilted her head. "So we just have to take a guess and hope for the best?"

"Seems like it."

"Hey, looks as if we aren't the only ones."

Tetsumaru whirled around to see Yang and Blake standing in front of the ruins. Smiling and a stoic face, respectively. "Yes, I am not too sure what to do from here."

The sound of a yong lady screaming seemed to have caught their ears.

"Some girl's in trouble!"Yang automatically screamed. "Blake did you hear that?"

"Wha- Some girl's in trouble?" Mary tilted her head in confusion. Tetsumaru sweatdropped. "I feel as if we are emasculating someone, somehow."

"HEADS UP!"

All four of them did just that. Only to see Ruby plummeting to the ground. However, afterwards, Ruby's landing was. . . interupted by Jaune ramming right into her, slamming both of them straight into a tree.

"Did your sister and Jaune just fall from the sky?"

"Er-"

Soon an Ursa charged from the forest and waved it's hands around randomly flailing at an invisible foe. That invisible foe was apparently death as it soon succumbed to it's foe. Death, however, came in the form of a certain orange-haired girl. And a green clad boy panting next to the creature. "Nora, please. . . Don't ever do that again." Said boy's plea fell upon deaf ears as the girl was already onto something else. "Ooh," Nora cooed as she picked up the queen piece.

"I'm Queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." Tetsumaru and Mary watched blankly as the boy shouted at her irritably. "Did that girl just riide in on an Ursa?"

"I-"

Hissing resonated throughout the field as Pyrrha ran out of the forest into the clearing, with a giant deathstalker hot on her tracks. Snapping and hissing the giant scorpian continued it's effort of capturing the person that had disturbed it.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called.

"Pyrrha!" Said boy called back. "Whoa." Ruby marvelled and proceeded to hop down from the tree. "Ruby!"

Landing gracefully and standing up, Yang called to her, and Ruby called back, about to hug each other. Nora bounced in between them. "Nora!"

Upon sight of the goth-esque girl, Tetsumaru immediatly froze and backed away slowly. Mary noticed this stared confused at the boy's blushing face.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake, once again, flatly asked.

"Grr, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOOMETHIING CRAZY HAPPPENS AGAIN!?"

Not two seconds later did Ruby tap Yang's shoulder and direct her towards Weiss. . . who was still cleaving to the talons of the Nevermore. "How could you leave me?"

"I said jump." She shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake warned. . . flatly. Ruby assured her Weiss woud be fine. . . right before she started plummeting towards the asphalt. Viewing this as a moment to display his own heroic side, Jaune leaped in after her. Catching her in mid-air, they shared what could have possibly been a moment. Before realizing none of them had a particular landing stragety on standby at the moment.

"Oh God."

Tetsumaru sighed as Jaune and Weiss plummeted like weights. He simply couldn't keep watching this mayhem unfold. Though he had a few second thoughts about just leaving, the specific mission was to secure a relic and return it to Ozpin. All of this chaos had nothing to do with it.

However, Mary seemed to have other ideas after seeing Ruby valiantly charge towards the Deathstalker. Only to have her efforts spatted on after being easily disarmed and knocked back. Soon becoming stuck and hoisted by her own petard after the Nevermore nailed her to the ground by her cape.

"Mary, come one," Tetsumaru gained her attention, he spoke quietly so no one else would hear. Except a certain cat heard and was listening rther intently. "Let us just leave. All we have to do is grab the piece. We can do that without any direct confrontations right now."

"What? We can't just leave. What if they need our help?" Tetsumaru scoffed at her reply. "I highly doubt that, they hardly know we are here, andwe should use that to our advangtage. Since they've already sealed up the Deathstalker, we could simply-"

"AHH!"

Evryone looked straight up and saw a tiny figure in the sky. A small twinkle appeared and something was plummeting to the grround. No not something, someone.

. . .

That someone had a giagantic greatsword strapped to his back, along with a long slender tiger tail.

The person slammed right into the ruins, everyone watched slightly frightened. Even if this person had aura, there was no way they could survive that right?

Wrong.

As the dust disipitated, one Vallen F. Booker laid sprawled out, crumbled and destroyed debris, and part of the ruins, surrounding hm. Vallen however was completely unphased. After a fewmoments he stood. And stared directly at everyone, he opened his mouth slowly in order to say something.

But what came out was a typical reaction of someone who had just felt wha he had just felt.

**I apologize if the finalpart seems a bit too rushed and fast-paced, but honestly I really want to just get the initiation over with. Though I promise I will slowdown a bit during the fight scene in the next chapter.**

**Alright, remember, review if you would like me to submit more chapters. And give me any type of feedback.**


End file.
